


i hear you work at a Body Shop

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, M/M, Madonna Music, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is flustered by his hot mechanic. Unfortunately he has no idea what to do about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hear you work at a Body Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Rooster Teeth AND Madonna trash. Go figure.

Chris knew nothing about cars other than the fact that he was a fucking terrible driver. He’d had a minor collision the night before and had brushed it off as nothing to worry about. Then the next morning came and he realized that the bonnet of his car was badly crumpled and the engine was making a worrying hissing noise.

He swung by the car repair shop that morning expecting to be greeted by some truly frightening troll-looking creatures. Chris had a pretty low opinion of people in general, not because he was vain or snobbish but because in his experience people tended to be total dicks. Looking like a horrifying mythical creature probably didn’t help either.

Except the mechanic that greeted him didn’t look like a troll at all. Horrific was the  _last_  word Chris would ever use to describe him. Hell, he felt like a troll compared to the mechanic before him.

The man’s vest was tight against his muscular frame and covered in sweat and dirt. Normally Chris would have found that somewhat repulsive but he couldn’t focus on anything other than just how good it made the mechanic look. The man’s arms were bare and Chris was transfixed by the sight of his biceps flexing as he moved even the smallest amount.

It took him a moment to realize he still hadn’t said anything, he had just gaped at the other man as his jaw hung loose. He probably looked like a total creep.

“You alright there?” the man asked, thankfully more amused than freaked out. Chris was thankful for the unusual amount of luck. If this was any other day he would have sent the hottie running for the hills just by being his awkward self in his presence. That only led to a mental image of watching the guy’s ass as he ran away and…

Yeah, Chris hadn’t gotten laid in a while. It was a problem.

"I'm fine! Just... sad about the car, y'know?" he babbled, a blush running across his cheeks. Having the man's piercing dark eyes on him made a shiver go down his spine and he glanced away before those eyes could impregnate him. Yes he knew that pregnancy didn't work like that and as a man he definitely couldn't get pregnant but none of that mattered right now. He was too goddamn flustered to think straight in the presence of such a specimen of man anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll have it fixed up in no time," the man said without hesitation before adding, "No time translating to about a week. That gonna be okay?" Chris had a thousand reasons prepared to explain why he really had no issue with that and most of them came down to the simple fact that he'd get to see the other man again.

"Sounds splendid."  _Splendid?!_  Who the hell said splendid anymore?! Chris wanted to slap himself. The man chuckled but to Chris' relief it wasn't mean spirited at all. 

"I'm Kyle, by the way." The introduction came with an open palm to shake and Chris' brain went haywire at the thought of touching the other man. He really needed to get out more because his brain was going to some goddamn creepy places. Silencing his own thoughts, Chris firmly shook Kyle's hand and tried not to lose himself in those brilliant eyes. It was a difficult task.

"I'm splendid... I mean Chris! I'm Chris!" Fucking hell. Why was he such a tragedy?

"Great to meet you, Splendid Chris. Guess I'll be seeing you in a few days."

"I guess so, yeah."

Chris didn't wait a few days to go back. He waited approximately sixteen hours before he was standing in the entrance of the body shop, watching Kyle hard at work. The man was sweaty and focused and Chris really shouldn't have found it as hot as he did. Hell, he shouldn't have been there at all but he'd been weak against the pull towards the other man.

Kyle didn't notice him for a good few minutes, meaning that Chris had plenty of time to reconsider his own stalker-ish behavior and leave. Yet he stayed and waited until Kyle glanced up from where he was bent over the front of the car, showing off that perfect ass and gave him a confused expression. "You know how long a week is, right?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he spoke. Chris wondered when he'd developed a thing for sweaty men. It was sort of weird to think about.

"Uh, yeah! I... I thought I should bring you some coffee," he blurted out, cheeks turning a deep scarlet at the look Kyle gave him.

"You don't have any coffee," the mechanic pointed out.

"I don't?" It was a miracle Chris had made it this far in life considering how brain-dead he was most of the time. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole but life had never been that kind to him so instead he was left stood there looking like a total fucking idiot. "I don't! I will go get you some now." Much to his surprise Kyle didn't ask him to leave him alone or insist that coffee wasn't needed. He just shrugged and went back to work.

Chris returned twenty minutes later with two hot coffees. Kyle took a few sips out of his in between tasks before he was called over to help with another job. That was when Chris realized he'd spent an hour of his day already in the body shop without ever meaning to be there at all. Mumbling a quick goodbye, he hurried out.

When he arrived at the garage the next morning he made sure that he actually had the coffees with him this time. Kyle gave him a quizzical look but accepted the coffee happily and got to work repairing the front of Chris' car. It wasn't like Chris was actually paying much attention to what he was doing, he was too busy checking out Kyle and drooling over how hot he was doing even just the simplest movement. It was seriously unfair that people as hot as Kyle got to exist in the world. How the rest of them supposed to deal without feeling inferior?

They didn't speak much. Chris was quite content watching Kyle work. The mechanic was very easy on the eyes and Chris would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy how often Kyle was bent over or down on his knees. Curse his brain for going to dirty places but he couldn't help it. He only stuck around for an hour, figuring that any longer might step him further into the zone of creepy. He was probably already  _in_ that zone but Kyle hadn't complained so far so Chris wasn't about to back off.

He swung by the garage a little later the next day and managed to catch Kyle on his break. The expected coffee was welcomed with a warm smile but the pot noodle earned a raised eyebrow.

"In case you get hungry," Chris explained.

"Alright then mom," Kyle laughed.

He ate the pot noodle anyway and thanked Chris before getting back to work.

They continued in a similar fashion for the next few days. Kyle never even questioned why he turned up every day despite him initially saying the repairs would take a week. Chris was hardly there to see how his car was doing, he was much more interested in watching the other man work.

Eventually the conversation became more natural and open. Chris discovered that Kyle had only meant to become a mechanic part-time and he actually wanted to be a florist. He argued that being a mechanic was probably a better fit for Kyle. (That judgment was purely based on the fact that florists happened to wear a lot more clothes than mechanics did.) Chris shared one of his freshman horror stories where he'd walked into the wrong class and was too embarrassed to leave so he had to sit through a three hour powerpoint (with pictures!) on a variety of genital warts. Kyle almost choked on his drink at that. It was strangely adorable.

The repairs were finished precisely on time. Chris had never been so disappointed before.

"So, uh - thanks," he mumbled as he fumbled through the payment. Kyle just smiled back.

"Thanks for the coffee and the lunch." His smile widened. "The company wasn't too bad either."

"Well it was my pleasure."

"You could even say it was  _splendid_."

"You're never letting me live that down, are you?"

"Maybe I will over dinner some time?"

Chris' brain didn't immediately register what had just been said. He laughed nervously before his brain caught up and he fell silent.

"Dinner? Like... with food?"

"It's usually a requirement for dinner, yeah."

"As a date?" Chris' body practically stopped working as he waited for an answer. He couldn't breath, he was pretty sure his heart was beating overtime and --

"As a date," Kyle confirmed. "Just... no more noodles, okay?"

 "Deal."

Chris was grinning from ear to ear. This couldn't actually be happening, right? Sure enough though, Kyle took his cell phone and entered his number.

"Text me sometime, we'll work out details."

"I'll... I will do that. Yup. In fact I'll do that right now."

"Somebody's eager."

"Can you blame me?"

"Hey, I didn't say it was  _you_."

With a promise of seeing his favorite mechanic again, Chris left the body shop with his newly repaired car and a big smile on his face.

He crashed the car again three weeks later. By that point he and Kyle were already dating. Kyle's lunch breaks were spent on the backseats of the damaged car having a lot more fun than Chris had known was possible. Suddenly he liked cars a whole lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing suggested by spirithallow. Leave your rarepair suggestions in the comments!


End file.
